Nepgear
Nepgear (Human) Nepgear(ネプギア, Nepugia) is the little sister of Neptune. She only appears in MK II. In which the little sisters must go and save their older sisters. She is the main protagonist of the MK II and is very close with Neptune, as well as Histoire. Because of her appearence, it can be said she looks to be older then Neptune. But in their HDD forms it reverts. Personality Unlike Neptune, she is less of an airhead and tends to overly apologize for things. She can also be timid at times and perhaps shy. Despite how someone feels about her, if she cares for them then she will continue to do so. Such as when Uni got angry with her and then began to view Nepgear in unfriendly terms. Purple Sister (HDD) Appearence Nepgear is a young girl with long, light lilac colored hair and slightly darker purple eyes. Her outfit is similiar to her older sisters. But with bolder colors. She wears a jacket like school uniform with a pale yellow bow attached to a N piece at the chest/neck. Around the edges, buttons, and pocket are purple-blue lining and her shoes also carry this pattern. She wears long light pink and white socks/stockings above her knee. She is also seen to wear the same hairclip as her sister. As Purple sister(パープルシスター, Pāpurushisutā), her hair becomes a brighter shade, and is about the length of her knees. Her eyes much like her sisters turn a bright green-blue. While her primary color is white, in her mostly seen HDD form she wears a bikini styled black outfit with long above the knee boots, and above the elbow gloves. A simple clip is worn in her hair. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Prolouge: She, IF and Compa fight Judge the Hard in the Industry Graveyard landmass while the Hearts fight Magic. When the Hearts were defeated, Nepgear was caught in the process. While captured, Compa managed to cut Nepgear loose so that she could escape. Nepgear used the rest of her crystal power on Judge so that IF and Compa could escape. Chapter 1: When they return to planetune, She met Histoire. She seems to lost her transforming powers but got it back during her fight with Linda when IF lends her, her powers. Chapter 2: After the quest introductions, the group heads to Laststation to search for crystals where they ran into Uni who is also on the same quest. Nepgear and Uni became fast friends and they set out to quest together. This was until Linda shows up and the two transformed into their HDD mode. After defeating Linda in their tranformation modes, the two girls returned to their human form where Uni was caught by surprise that Nepgear is able to transform. Upset that Nepgear left the Hearts behind, including her sister, she runs away leaving a worried Nepgear. Later the group went to the basilicom in Lastation and met the pope, Kei who is in charge when Black Heart/Noire is absent. Powers and Abilities Nepgear can achieve special pair combos depending on who she is paired with. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes Trivia *She is voiced by Yui Horie. *While wearing the Joshikousei (Highschool girl) costume. Her hair will be white. *Nepgear is based on a Sega Game Gear. *Possibly to symbolize their status. Neptune wears two hairclips while Nepgear only has one. *While her primary color is white, Neptune's is black. However, both can be seen with small bits of the other color. *Hair/facial wise, she remains the least unchanged while as Purple Sister. *Nepgear is seen giving a speech during Neptune's absense in the normal ending. Gallery Nepgear and IF.jpg Nepgear hdd overdrive.jpg Purple sister.png Purple sister 1.png Nepsisters-150x150.jpg nepgear_hugs_neptune.png|Nepgear hug her sister, Neptune after rescuing the Hearts vert_ending_mk2.png planeptune_ending_mk2.png Lastation ending mk2.png Nepgear Version 2.png|Nepgear Version 2 HDD? CD.png figure beta.png|Beta-Figurine Figures.png|Actual Figs Nepear (Bad Ending).png|Nepgear (Bad Ending) Smile.png Rare.png|Limited edition boxart Hi Nepgear.png Forest.png Nepgear and IF at Planeptune.jpg Random.png Magazine.png Nepgear and Group.jpg Nepgear and Uni at Church.jpg Nepgear and Noire at Church.jpg Neptunia Mk2 Characters.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Compa and Nepgear.jpg Happy Nep.png Red.png Nepgear.png Purple Nep.png Nepgear sad.png Nepgear sad 1.png Nepgear stand.png Nepgear neutral.png Beach.png|Nepgear's beach attire Nepgear and Neptune at Church.jpg Nepgear_Vert_Chika_and_Neptune.jpg Shirt.png Pixel.png|From Mk-2 Intro Nepgear end battle.png|End battle pose Nepgear and.png|Nepgear and possibly Warechu/Linda Beta Nepgear.png Uni and Nepgear.png|Uni teasing Nepgear Purple Sister Heart.png Purple Sister school.png Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character